EDELWEISS
by Margarida
Summary: Após espiar seus pecados, Sorento obteve o perdão de Agatha por tudo o que fez quando era um general marina...Mas ainda falta alguma coisa... Oneshot, songfic, continuação direta de Unforgivable


**Disclaimer: **Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (mas o Sorento já é meu!).

Uma fic oneshot, continuação de "Unforgivable". Eu sonhei com ela e tinha que escrever a dita cuja, senão o Sorento não me dava sossego!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**EDELWEISS**

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Você tem certeza de que quer mesmo entrar lá?

-Não, mas eu preciso fazer isso... Me espere aqui no carro, eu quero entrar sozinho.

-Tudo bem...

Despedindo-se da mulher com um beijo e acariciando os cabelos acinzentados da criança que ela carregava no colo, o rapaz saiu do carro e suspirou, olhando para a construção de pedra à sua frente, observando as montanhas do entorno. Estava na hora de enfrentar o que restava de seus demônios.

_Eu não quero mais mentir_

_Usar espinhos que só trazem dor_

_Eu não enxergo mais o inferno que me atraiu_

Ele se lembrava de tudo: a varanda ampla com seus bancos de madeira maciça, o jardim lateral onde estavam plantadas as mais diversas roseiras, o monte Grosslockner(1) ao fundo, como se fosse uma moldura para a casa de pedra. A diferença era que, agora, não havia uma alma viva naquela casa, as pedras da fachada estavam cheias de fungos e lodo, as roseiras não floresciam há tempos e os bancos da varanda eram só madeira podre.

Resquícios do tempo e da grande chuva, que assolou o mundo todo a cerca de cinco anos. Uma mancha que ainda assombrava seu passado, apesar de ter obtido o perdão de sua garota. Mas ainda faltava alguma coisa.

Com os olhos começando a marejar, ele colocou a mão na fechadura da pesada porta de entrada e surpreendeu-se ao ver que ela se abriu com facilidade. E, ao pôr os pés no hall de entrada, não teve como não se lembrar de tudo o que viveu ali.

_Dos cegos do castelo me despeço e vou_

_A pé até encontrar_

_Um caminho, o lugar_

_Pro que eu sou_

"Sorento! Onde você estava que eu não te achei em lugar nenhum!"

Incrível como ainda podia ouvir a voz de sua mãe, chamando sua atenção toda vez que entrava em casa. Era óbvio que sempre sabia onde encontrá-lo, mas perguntava apenas para não perder o costume.

Caminhando pelo hall, reparou com pesar que a escada de madeira que levava ao andar superior estava podre, o teto e as paredes mofadas. A porta de acesso a cozinha pendia das dobradiças. O chão, de granito puro, estava todo empoeirado e com marcas de água acumulada. A construção centenária era só desolação. Sorento sentiu o coração apertar, como podia ter feito aquilo com sua gente, com aquela casa?

_Eu não quero mais dormir_

_De olhos abertos me esquenta o sol_

_Eu não espero que um revólver venha explodir_

Levantando o olhar, Sorento viu a velha sala onde ficava a lareira, o reduto das reuniões familiares. E, emocionado, viu sobre o aparador algo que o levou novamente a lembranças de sua infância: uma caixinha de madeira entalhada, pintada de vermelho e com o brasão austríaco pintado a mão sobre a tampa.

"Quantas vezes eu falei para não mexer aí, menino!"

Desta vez não teria broncas, o que levou o rapaz a suspirar novamente. Abriu a caixinha com cuidado, o pó contido ali subiu pela suas narinas e ele espirrou. Coçando o nariz, ele passou a remexer o conteúdo da caixinha, os preciosos tesouros de sua mãe.

A certidão de casamento, considerado o acontecimento do ano. Também, não era sempre que o herdeiro do barão local, de família secular, se casava. E com a jovem mais bonita da região!

Deixando a certidão de lado, Sorento pegou uma foto onde estavam seus pais e ele próprio, ainda bebê. O homem de cabelos cinza e olhos azuis sorria orgulhoso, de pé ao lado da mulher, uma bela loira de olhos meio cor de rosa, meio violetas. Ela estava sentada a um piano e segurava no colo o pequeno filho, um ou dois anos no máximo.

Sorrindo, Sorento sentiu que as lágrimas iriam cair naquele instante quando algo na caixinha chamou sua atenção: uma pequena flor, que mesmo seca conservava o tom prateado de suas pétalas.

_Na minha testa se anunciou_

_A pé a fé devagar_

_Foge o destino do azar_

_Que restou_

"Mamãe! Mamãe! Olha o que eu trouxe para a senhora!"

"Ai, que linda, Sorento! Mas onde você encontrou um Edelweiss(2) com essa neve toda caindo lá fora?

"Na encosta do monte, mamãe! Eu vi ele brotando no chão cheio de pedras e neve!"

Achava que a mãe tinha jogado a pequena flor fora, assim que murchou. Nunca que imaginaria que ela a consideraria um tesouro precioso.

Precioso! De súbito, largou a caixinha sobre o aparador e correu até a sala conjugada, será que ainda estaria por lá? Lançando olhar sobre o velho piano que sua mãe costumava tocar, viu que sim, ainda estava li sobre o instrumento.

Trêmulo, o rapaz pegou o estojo de madeira e couro preto e o abriu, emocionado. Estava tudo do jeitinho que seu pai costumava guardar! O violino ainda lustroso e o arco, disposto ao lado dele, ambos envoltos por uma seda branca finíssima.

Fechando os olhos, foi impossível conter as lágrimas ao se lembrara do pai tocando violino com esmero, acompanhado por sua mãe ao piano ele, arranhando a sua primeira flauta, feita de cedro e adornada com desenhos de pequenas pétalas de Edelweiss. Aos poucos, o som das operetas de Franz Lehar(3) que seu pai tanto apreciava encheu o ambiente. Era como se eles estivessem ali, vivos e tocando novamente.

_E se você puder me olhar_

_E se você quiser me achar_

_E se você trouxer o seu lar_

_Eu vou cuidar, eu cuidarei dele_

_Eu vou cuidar do seu jardim_

_Eu vou cuidar, eu cuidarei muito bem dele_

"Vai querer apenas nos ouvir, de olhos fechados, Sorento?"

A voz de seu pai soou com tanta convicção e melodia que Sorento teve a impressão de que ele realmente estava ali, ao seu lado. Era impossível, mas mesmo assim o rapaz abriu os olhos e viu, estarrecido, sua mãe abrir a tampa do piano e tirar a tira de feltro que protegia as teclas, enquanto seu pai desembrulhava o violino.

"Papai... Mamãe..."

"Vamos, meu filho, pegue sua flauta e nos acompanhe"

"Mas eu não... Não a trouxe comigo, deixei no carro..."

"Estou falando da sua flauta de cedro... Está guardada naquela caixa vermelha, na prateleira de cima."

Sorento foi até a prateleira e encontrou a caixa vermelha. Sentindo um grande nó na garganta, ele soprou a flauta d eleve e percebeu que ainda estava afinada. Voltou ao piano bem no momento em que sua mãe tocava as primeiras notas e seu pai a acompanhava. Sorento ajeitou a flauta sob seus lábios e tentou tocar, mas as notas simplesmente não saíram. Estava emocionado demais.

"O que foi, meu filho?"

"Papai... Eu não consigo... Mamãe..."

Sorento deixou a flauta de lado e baixou a cabeça, chorando. Foi quando sentiu as mãos de sua mãe sobre seu ombro, olhar de seu pai o encarando de frente.

"Me perdoem... Eu fui... Um grande... Grande..."

"Um grande homem, do qual me orgulho muito em chamar de meu filho..."

"O quê?..."

"Sorento, um grande homem sabe reconhecer seus erros e se arrepender de coração por todos eles... E um grande homem como você, meu filho, não tem que pedir nosso perdão..."

"Papai..."

"Você merece ser feliz, meu filho... E sei que o será..."

"Mamãe..."

Sentindo o calor do abraço de deus pais, Sorento fechou novamente os olhos e se deixou largar naquele gesto. Podia sentir todo o carinho, o perdão que seu coração ainda precisava para seguir em frente com sua vida.

_Eu vou cuidar_

_Eu cuidarei do seu jantar_

_Do céu e do mar_

_E de você e de mim_

-Sorento?

O rapaz abriu os olhos e viu que estava novamente sozinho, Ágatha de pé do outro lado do piano. E a criança que carregava anteriormente no colo agora no chão, encarando Sorento com seus olhinhos violetas repletos de curiosidade.

-Está tudo bem? Você me parece abatido...

-Está... Está tudo bem... Veja, Ágatha, são meus pais...

Sorento mostrou à mulher a foto que estava na caixinha e ela sorriu. E não percebeu de imediato que a criança tinha se soltado de sua mão e subia no banquinho do piano, querendo alcançar o estojo do violino.

-Ernest!

Com o grito de Ágatha e o susto, o pequeno caiu no chão, mas não chorou. Estava maravilhado com o instrumento que havia caído junto com ele.

Sorento pegou o filho no colo, beijando seus cabelos acinzentados e sorriu, ao ver o menino arranhar as cordas e quase o acertar com o arco. Onde quer que estivessem, o rapaz sabia que seus pais teriam um novo motivo de orgulho...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ai, eu acho que tô em uma fase sensível... Tão bonitinho o filhinho do Sorento, me apaixonei por ele. Podem esperar que Ernest aparecerá outras vezes (não se esqueçam que Ágatha é prima do Miro, imaginem o Escorpião e esse garoto juntos!).

**Notas especiais:**

**1: **Monte Grosslokner, o pico mais alto entre os alpes austríacos. Fica em uma região rural e secular chamada Hohe Tawern.

**2: **Edelweiss, a flor símbolo da Áustria. Pequena, ela possui pétalas prateadas e floresce nos alpes, até mesmo nas condições rigorosas do inverno austríaco.

**3: **Franz Lehar, compositor de operetas do século XIX.

A música tema da fic é "Os Cegos do Castelo" dos Titãs. Ela pode ser encontrada no CD "acústico MTV", de 1997.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Você é má, Margarida... Só atende os pedidos do Sorento! Há quanto tempo eu tô te pedindo uma fic, hein?

-Yo de Scylla! Seu chato sem noção! Também, só por ter estragado o clima de suspiros da fic, eu vou demorar mais ainda para escrever a sua...

-Mas... Mas...

-Nem "mas" ou meio "mas"! Já para o cantinho!

-...


End file.
